Zoey's grease monkey
by ellis4zoey
Summary: It's a hot day in Savannah. Zoey visits the local car mechanic, but she has no money to pay for the repairs. Maybe mechanic Ellis wil let her settle the bill in some other way. Thought I'd try a story like this one time. Didn't want to make things too specific. EllisxZoey. Inspired by a drawing on DeviantArt by CarrotCakeBandit. It's simply called 'grease monkey'.


**Zoey's grease monkey**

"Hey Ellis, she's here."

Ellis looked up from under the hood of the Camaro he was working on. "Tell her I'll be there in a second, Dave."

"Sure, I'll let her know. You be needing anything more before we go?"

"No Dave, I got everything, and I'm nearly done anyhow."

"OK then, don't forget to lock up the workshop when you leave. I'm giving Keith a ride so you're the last one left today."

Ellis chuckled because he knew Dave was very annoyed with Keith for having lost his driver's license. Keith had been trying to impress a female cop but she ended up arresting him for speeding and running a red light. The local judge had subsequently revoked Keith's license for six months and Dave had posted bail for Keith.

"Thanks Dave, I won't forget. See ya again Monday."

Ellis wiped the sweat from his forehead. It had been a day of hard work. He was glad his girl had come to pick him up. _His girl_, even after over four years it still felt like magic thinking about it. The best thing in the world happening to him, so unexpectedly.

Nearly every morning, he would wake up before she did. He would then spend most of his time just staring at her. And the same thought would pass through his mind every time. "She is so beautiful, so purdy."

"Howdy Ellis", Zoey said as she slowly walked into the workshop. Ellis saw she was trying to stop herself from bursting out laughing. Zoey loved to tease Ellis about his accent.

She was wearing a pair of worn sneakers, a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt. The outfit really made her feminine features stand out without actually revealing anything. Zoey had a petite figure, her green eyes stared at him and her dark hair was tied up in a ponytail as nearly always.

Ellis counted himself as the luckiest sumbitch in the world. Their match was so unlikely. A northern city girl and a southern country boy. It made no sense at all. They had next to nothing in common, until the tragedy.

The infection brought him to her, and he had fallen head over heels in love with her practically on first sight. Ellis had come to feel they were kindred spirits. He had sworn never to abandon her.

"It's quite hot outside, Ellis", Zoey said. She ran her eyes all over him. He was still dressed in his blue overalls, the top of it tied around his waist. He wore his usual yellow shirt over it, boots and of course his mechanic hat.

Zoey looked into Ellis' blue eyes. She could dream away in them. They were the first thing she had seen after she had woken up in the hospital, all those years ago.

She remembered that Ellis had carried her to safety after a large zombie creature had smashed a car into them both. He had refused to abandon her despite her injuries. It was quite the irony that she was now with him, in the middle of about a dozen cars.

"You want me to get you something to drink", Zoey asked him.

"Nah, I'm done here", Ellis said as he closed the hood on the Camaro.

"Did you fix my car today? I brought it in yesterday", Zoey said to him with a soft voice.

"Well, miss, which car is that", Ellis replied.

Zoey slowly walked around Ellis, briefly letting her right hand touch his. "That one over there", as she pointed at the Dodge Charger in the corner.

"Yeah it's all fixed, miss. Oil change, engine check, everything."

"So, how much is it?"

"It'll be about two hundred bucks, miss."

Zoey sighed. "Oh no, I don't think I have that kind of money."

Ellis answered her very businesslike. "Company rules, miss. We have to hold the car until you pay, I'm sorry."

Zoey looked dejectedly at the workshop floor. "Are you sure there is nothing you can do for me?"

"No I don't think so", Ellis replied. "Like I said, I'm sorry".

Zoey cautiously approached him and carefully put her hand on his back. "Maybe there's something I can do for you, mechanic boy. Other ways we can settle this."

"This is quite… ehhh… quite inappropriate, miss". Ellis was breathing nervously as Zoey put her other hand on his shirt as well. Slowly but surely she lifted his shirt up. Not much later it was off. And his mechanic hat too.

Zoey carefully scanned Ellis' shirtless torso. Though he wasn't muscular, he was very well toned, and he had a nice tan. Oil and grease covered his torso, his shirt had been soaked in it. A bluish tattoo covered his right arm and part of his right chest. She briefly ran her left hand through his curly messy brown hair.

But one thing overwhelmed her senses. It was the smell. A mixture of oil, grease and sweat. It was like a sweet perfume which she found very pleasant. A smell that was largely familiar to her. She could never get enough of it.

"I can see you've been working hard today, mechanic boy". Ellis was blushing as Zoey very softly touched his skin and ran her fingers over his back, and then his chest. His breathing had by now become very audible.

"But I'm… I'm… emmm… I'm all covered in… emm… you'd get all…"

Zoey found Ellis' nervous stammering adorable, but she interrupted him anyway. "Don't apologize, mechanic boy, it's alright. I don't mind". She opened the back door of the yellow Dodge Charger and pulled him in.

"Put your hands on me, Ellis".

Very carefully and very slowly Ellis moved his hands around her and touched her pink shirt. He could faintly detect the perfume she had put on herself. It was intoxicating and he closed his eyes as he moved his lips slowly towards hers.

By now Zoey was firmly grasping Ellis' back and soon their lips touched as well. She felt a bit like a schoolgirl on a first date, and in a sense it was that kind of setting. _Their first time_, she remembered it well.

It had taken quite some time for her to be ready for it. Nearly two months after she had moved in with him, the night after his twenty-fourth birthday, after all the guests had left. He'd been the perfect gentleman all that time. She had sensed he was desperate for intimacy, but she also sensed that he knew she wasn't ready for it.

And when it finally happened that night, it couldn't have been better. At least she couldn't have imagined it at the time. Though she had actually taken the initiative that night, Ellis had gone out of his way to make her feel comfortable, and had been extremely careful because he didn't want to hurt her. So careful even, that it was nearly embarrassing and she had to encourage him to be just a bit rougher. After all, she was a woman, not a porcelain doll.

Her thoughts drifted back into the present as she felt his hands sliding down to touch her behind. Their lips were still locked together. That sweet scent of oil and grease and his sweat was ever more intoxicating.

Ellis then reached under her pink shirt to loosen her bra, removing both at the same time. She really enjoyed how skillfully he managed to do it, it was a far cry from the clumsy fumbling when he had first done so. She let out a brief giggle and looked into his eyes.

Ellis very gently caressed her back, slowly moving his hands towards her chest and he could hear himself breathing as he did so. How he loved to touch her entire body, all over. Her soft skin like silk, though his greasy oily hands were clearly leaving a trail on her.

Ellis thought about when he had first spent a night with her. It had been in a safe house in Rayford, not too far from Savannah. Zoey had been shivering from the cold, and he had put his arms around her. At that time, it had been the greatest feeling he had ever had. _For warmth_, she had said. But to him, it had meant so much more.

And then he'd nearly lost her. On that bridge. After the attack by that big ass zombie. But no matter how bad his ankle had hurt, he hadn't hesitated to apply an adrenaline shot and he had picked her unconscious body up and carried her towards the whirlybird.

But suddenly it struck Ellis. "What if someone sees us here, Zoey", Ellis nervously asked her. "I mean, Keith and Dave just left when we…".

Zoey just smiled at him and planted her lips on his once more. Also, she began to remove his overalls. "Take your boots off, mechanic boy."

Now just in his shorts, he was back downwards in the back of the Dodge Charger. He saw she had removed her sneakers while he had been taking off his boots. Ellis reached towards her jeans and loosened the button. Slowly he slid her jeans down her legs, leaving once more a subtle trail of grease on her body. Now he pulled her on top of him.

"We might as well", she said. "We're all dirty already, and I didn't come here to talk about motor oil". She giggled once more as she saw his cheeks turn red. They'd been together all this time and still he often got nervous around her. There was no need, of course, but he looked so cute when he did.

Briefly touching his shorts, she could clearly feel his excitement. Even though he was clearly out of his comfort zone. Now she was touching him all over. Her southern country boy looked so fine, all toned, tanned and greased up. And both of them breathing ever more audibly as they touched each other all over.

Zoey had often though about what her father would have said to see her with him. Though she tried to make herself believe he would have liked Ellis, the reality was he would have been furious to see her with someone like him. But destiny had brought them together, and she would never let go.

And his lips, they tasted so nice. She would never get enough of them. Once more she planted hers against his and their tongues embraced as well. Zoey felt his hands under her panties, touching her behind. She was very emancipated, had even dabbled in feminism, but in his hands she would always melt away. She'd let him do practically anything.

With their lips touching virtually non-stop, and his hands all over her, she barely noticed he had removed her panties. And then she felt his hand softly caress her most intimate places. He was working magic again. It was as if he could read her mind, and knew where she wanted to be touched the most.

She then sat on top of him and started to pull down his shorts. It was almost like a teenage couple about to do it for the first time. A nervous schoolboy, frightened but eager at the same time. And she, a young girl, excited and waiting for him to make her a woman. That's just what it seemed like to her.

Ellis then put his arms around Zoey and switched places with her. Their sweaty bodies, now both of them covered in grease as well, naked and on top of each other.

"Take me now", Zoey said. Ellis slowly parted her legs and it wasn't long before the two of them were as intimate as two people could possibly get. Zoey had been frightened at their first time those years ago, she had heard that it might hurt. But whoever had told her that, had clearly been lying.

The only pain she had ever experienced in her time with Ellis was during the birth of their son, Billy. Sixteen hours of labor. It had been like going through hell and back.

But thinking back to their first time, then a brief moment of anguish was immediately replaced with pleasure. And that first time, Ellis had brought her waves of pleasure. She remembered he had touched her everywhere, and especially there were she was most sensitive. As if he knew exactly where to go. And right now, in their present intimacy, once more, Ellis seemed to have the touch. He had found her sweet spot again and her eyes were closed as she slowly felt the tension build up in her body.

Ellis felt almost drunk with desire, his eyes closed as well, his mouth next to her ear whispering sweet nothings. His mind drifted off to that wonderful moment, when she opened her eyes in the hospital, when he knew she would make it after days on the verge of death. He had asked her right there right then. _The question._ And right away she had given _the answer_. They'd been together ever since.

She enjoyed hearing his pleasure audibly increase. If someone came into the workshop now, Zoey thought, neither of them would notice.

Once again Zoey dreamt away, doors were opening in front of her, Ellis waiting for her at the altar. Her being escorted down the aisle, slowly approaching, the tension of the moment building up.

Still, Ellis though, it was strange to start first dating days after that particular question. But the world had been turned upside down at the time. And both of them had always felt it had been right.

Zoey had no idea what time it was or how much time had expired. In her daydream, she was now arriving at the altar and he was reaching out for her hand. As they were about to touch she felt her body shaking.

The waves of pleasure took over and replaced her daydream. Ellis had varied his rhythm expertly and she had lost control of her body. This wonderful feeling was the best that she ever had. And then she heard Ellis's moans become louder and felt his release inside her. Both of their breathing then slowed down as their soaking wet bodies were still on top of each other.

Ellis put his right arm around her. Then he caressed her cheeks and kissed her once more. "You said it was hot outside", he said.

"It's quite hot in here too", Zoey answered him, smiling.

"We can have a shower here, there's one in the mechanic dressing room". Ellis grinned at Zoey. She knew what he meant. They would often do after play under a hot shower.

Zoey then looked him into the eyes, "I won't have to pay that two hundred bucks anymore?"

Ellis laughed and said "I guess not, miss".

It had all been her idea. Not long ago, she had indulged his fantasy, and dressed up as a cheerleader with him as the football team quarterback. In exchange, she had demanded he participate in one of her fantasies. And this had been her fantasy. A workshop. A customer without money, her. And then she would seduce the local mechanic, him. His greasy hands all over her.

As they both picked up their clothes and headed to the shower, thoughts ran through both their minds. Ellis was already thinking of how to explain to Dave the greasy mess in the backseat of the Dodge Charger. Dave would not be pleased.

And Zoey, she walked behind her Ellis. Her mechanic boy. She giggled like a schoolgirl. She leaned over to her and whispered in his ear. "Thank you my grease monkey". Yes, she thought. That's what she would start calling him now. _Her grease monkey_.


End file.
